It's All Subjective
by toxic-blur
Summary: Will is moping about the Nationals loss. Dustin shows up on his doorstep unexpectedly. Horrible summary, I apologize. Part two is coming soon!
1. Pizza and Beer

**A/N:** I've been wanting to write something proper for this pairing for awhile, but I put it off because I've obviously got other stories I'm supposed to be working on. But I couldn't take it anymore, so the Schuelsby writing commenced. It's obviously not done, but I'd like some feedback on which direction you'd like to see it go on. It could end with just a kiss, or full-on smut. I'm up for anything. (but I am leaning towards smut, just saying.)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee.

He was being pathetic. He knew he was.

It was a Friday night, and he was sprawled out listlessly on his couch, watching Singin' in the Rain. It was his go-to movie whenever he was sick, and evidently also whenever he was moping.

It's not that his sulking was without merit. He felt wholly responsible for the glee club's crushing failure at Nationals, because regardless of the obvious fact that more than a few of the kids' minds had been elsewhere, he was still the teacher and he should have made sure they'd been prepared for New York. But he'd been too preoccupied with April's show and the prospect of finally having his talent recognized that he'd forgone diligent preparation and opted instead to rest the last-minute songwriting pressure squarely on the kids' shoulders, and in that careless action he had failed them.

The undeniable fact that April's show was going on without him wasn't doing anything to alleviate his self-loathing, either. He knew he'd done the right thing when he told her he couldn't go; he was even more certain of it when the glee club didn't place. He needed the summer to pre-plan for next year, because fuck if he wasn't going to be prepared next time around. The only thing that left him unsettled was how quickly April had found a replacement for him. It hadn't quite been as quick as a blink or a snap of her fingers, but it might as well have been. If he was that easily replaced —that easily forgotten— then what did that say about him as a person? His self-worth had plummeted into depressingly low territory, and he felt like there was no one to talk to.

He could call Emma. He could call her and she'd come over and hug him and whisper words of adoration and encouragement. Will knew she'd be all too happy to build him back up again, but he couldn't make himself want that. He loved her, he really did, and the thought of her rushing to his side to cheer him up did make him grin a bit in spite of himself, but he should be able to pull himself out of this. He's a big boy, and he should be able to cope with life minus the sugar-coating.

He startled at the sound of the doorbell, then chuckled. Emma must have a sixth sense.

Will threw on a tee shirt and padded over to the door. He was already greeting her as he opened it. "Hey Em— oh."

Will's eyes widened as he took in the sight of Dustin Goolsby on his doorstep, balancing a pizza box and a six-pack of beers in one arm, his other hand poised to ring the doorbell again.

"Wh- uh, what do you want?" Will stammered.

Dustin gave Will an appraising glance over. "Wow. You look like shit."

Will's grip on the door tightened and he shot Dustin his best fuck-you glare. "What are you doing here? After that stunt you pulled tattling on me to my kids, what makes you think I won't knock you out where you stand?"

His inquiry was met with a shrug and a half-smile. "It's a Friday night and we're both alone. You _are_ alone in there, right?" He glimpsed over Will's shoulder and and then back to Will, who rolled his eyes in a sort of acknowledgment. "Right. And I'm standing on your doorstep with pizza and beer. If you don't let me in, they'll revoke your man-card."

Will carefully evaluated Dustin through narrowed eyes. It wouldn't make sense for this to be another plot against the New Directions; the competition was over for the school year and unless Dustin was getting an early start, his motives must be centered around something else entirely. He watched apprehensively as Dustin shifted uncomfortably, maybe even nervously, from one foot to another.

"Come on." Dustin urged. "Pizza and beer. You know you want to let me in."

Will sighed and stepped to the side, allowing Dustin just enough space to squeeze through.

Dustin set the pizza box down on the coffee table and immediately plunked down onto the couch. "Oh, hey! I love this movie."

Will's eyes flicked between Dustin and the television. He'd been so surprised to find Dustin at his door that he'd almost forgotten what he'd been doing prior to it. He sent a silent thank-you out into the universe that he hadn't been watching anything embarrassing, like porn or a chick flick.

"It's kind of my favorite movie of all-time." Will said, uneasily taking the spot at the opposite end of the couch.

Dustin quirked an eyebrow at Will's obvious discomfort. "Right. You need a beer, and you need it now." he said with a slight grin, plucking one from the box and holding it out to Will.

After a moment of eyeing him apprehensively, Will reached out to take the offered bottle. His fingers brushed against Dustin's for a split second, and he grimaced as his stomach lurched.

"Knock it off, I'm not _that_ bad." Dustin said, mock-pouting.

Will shook his head. "You're not exactly good, either."

Dustin sighed and reached for the pizza box, grabbing a slice and sinking back into the couch. "Define good. Fuck, define bad. I mean, really. Nobody is ever just one or the other. It's all subjective. Ah, example. One of your kids sent my newest acquisition to a crackhouse when she tried to join your glee club. And have you labeled that kid as irreversibly bad?"

Will waved his hand dismissively at Dustin. "What? No, of course not. Rachel isn't a bad person, she's just she's terrified of not being the star. Not that it's a valid excuse. But it was a mistake, and she's been forgiven."

"Exactly. You didn't let her mistake define her. So don't let a few of my less-than-friendly actions define how you see me." Dustin said, making eye contact with Will.

Will sighed. He blinked at Dustin's stubbornly persistent gaze before looking away altogether. "You're probably right, I guess." He picked up a piece of pizza and took a bite, looking thoughtful. "Besides, if cold beer and extra pepperoni is your way of making amends, you're on the fast track to forgiveness already."

Dustin grinned. "Thought so. But, you know, for whatever it's worth, I really am sorry for being such a prick."

Will turned to eye him, but this time it was more curious than cautious. "So, why _are_ you here? I doubt it was really just to apologize."

"I don't know. Boredom, I guess? I just got in my car and started driving; it took me awhile to realize that I didn't have anywhere to go. Probably won't be a surprise to you, but my smug asshole demeanor kind of makes it difficult to make friends." He shrugged at the honesty of his words and took a swig of his beer. "And then I thought of you, and figured you might need the company as much as I did."

Will took in the expression on Dustin's face. He seemed genuine. But then a thought occurred to him. "Wait, how did you know where I live?"

Dustin laughed. He pointed at Will with the tip of his bottle. "Always know your opponent."

* * *

><p>Three beers and a few stolen glances later, the movie was over.<p>

"Such a fuckin' classic." Dustin said, shaking his head in wonder. Will just nodded silently and Dustin raised his eyebrows at him. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Will shot him a weird look. "About the movie?"

Dustin shook his head. "No."

Will's gaze darted from Dustin, to the wall behind Dustin, to the couch cushions, and back up to Dustin's waiting gaze. He thought about shrugging it off, but he knew he needed to talk. And for some reason, he wanted to talk to Dustin.

"Do you know that expression 'those who can't do, teach'?" Will asked, glancing up for a moment to meet Dustin's eyes.

Dustin nodded.

Will sighed. "What happens if you can't teach, either?"

"Oh, don't do that. _Do not do that._ You're an awesome teacher. If only just because you actually _like_ your kids." Dustin said softly, offering him a small reassuring smile.

He sounded like Emma. Will groaned quietly and shook his head. "Please don't try to sugar-coat this. It is what it is. I fucked up. I don't want to hear that it's all okay when it's not."

Dustin chewed his lip for a moment. "Fine. You want the truth? You _did_ fuck up. Your kids were depending on you and you let them down. But I know they've all had their share of fuck ups, too. I've heard stories. And if you're not going to hold grudges against them for their mistakes, don't hold one against yourself for yours."

Will shook his head. "It's not that simple. I can't just—"

He was abruptly cut off by Dustin's hand clamping over his mouth.

"I'm sorry to have to be so forceful, Will, but you're really starting to bum me out. Look, we're not exactly friends, right?" Dustin said, smirking a little at Will's muffled grunts of what was probably annoyed agreement. He shifted slightly, suddenly self-conscious with their position. Trust him to only consider the awkwardness _after_ practically pouncing another dude. He clenched his jaw and looked straight into Will's eyes. Now that he had his attention, he was at least going to make sure Will heard what he had to say. "All the more reason why you should listen to me when I tell you that it'll be okay. I'm the last person who'd have a vested interest in keeping you from leaping off a bridge. I just think you should know the truth, which is that you're actually pretty awe-inspiring most of the time. But if you tell anybody I said that, I will vehemently deny it."

He took his hand from Will's mouth, but he didn't move away from him.

Will gulped audibly. "I— um." He shook his head. "Thanks. Thank you."

Dustin nodded and quickly retreated back over to his side of the couch. "Not a problem."

* * *

><p>He could feel Will's eyes on him, burning a hole in the side of his face. A hot blush crept up his neck in response. He should've reigned it in. He shouldn't have touched him. He shouldn't even be here. He squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his palms against them. What exactly had his plan been? Oh, right. Show up uninvited, charm his way in, and make a straight man fall in love with him.<p>

_Brilliant._

"I should probably go." Dustin said, trying his best not to look directly into Will's eyes.

"Oh." Will said, sounding disappointed. "I was going to ask if you wanted to watch another movie."

Dustin bit his lip to curb the huge grin that was threatening to overtake his face. Will wanted him to stay. Maybe it was only because he didn't want to be alone. But that didn't matter. They were together on Will's couch, talking to each other like actual human beings, and he wanted him to stay.

"Yeah, I could stick around awhile longer." Dustin said, surprising himself with the ease in which the words came out, in spite of the twisting of his insides and the thudding of his heartbeat.

As he watched Will's face light up, he smiled to himself. Maybe it wasn't such a hopeless plan after all.


	2. How About Tonight?

**A/N:** Hey! So I think I might have some idea where I'm going with this now. I'm sorry this chapter is so short; I promise the next one will make up for it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee.

It had been a week since the night Dustin had shown up uninvited on Will's doorstep.

They'd exchanged phone numbers before he left— technically, Dustin's unwavering dedication to knowing your opponent meant that he already had Will's number, but he wasn't about to let Will know that— and resisting the urge to call Will over the following days had been a relentless test of his self-restraint.

Dustin had initially planned to adhere to the tried and true concept of waiting three days before calling, but had realized that it might seem too obvious. Too much like he was trying. Too much like he thought it was something that it wasn't. The last thing he wanted was for Will to zero in on his humming nerves and his shaking voice and just instantly _know_. So he decided to wait at least a week before calling to ask Will, in as cool and aloof a manner as possible, if he wanted to hang out again. Preferably in public, where Dustin couldn't pounce him again.

It had been a week exactly, and he officially couldn't wait any longer. He'd been pacing around his living room for a full half hour, determined not to touch his phone until he was certain he'd be able to form coherent sentences. Dustin had never had a problem asking people out before, and Will wasn't even the first straight guy he'd inadvertently gotten the hots for. But Will was different from anyone else Dustin had ever met; if only just because Will was somehow able to make his stomach flutter and his thoughts jumble and nobody had ever made him feel quite that way before.

As he grabbed his phone and scrolled through his contacts, he idly wondered if he'd be able to hear Will's smile in his voice.

It rang once. Twice. Three times. Four.

_Maybe he's busy. Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe I should just—_

"Hello?" Will answered, sounding tentative.

Dustin took a deep breath and willed himself to be cool. "H-hey there. Dude. Bro."

_Smooth._

Will chuckled. "Hey, man. I was starting to think you forgot about me."

Dustin's nervous energy having seemingly doubled, he continued to pace his living room. He chewed his lip to prevent the truth from slipping out; the truth being that he wasn't sure he'd ever be able to forget about Will.

"Nah." Dustin said, finally in some semblance of control. "Just got busy. You know how it goes."

Another chuckle. "Yeah, I do. So you've been good, then?"

Dustin shook his head, but his mouth said the contrary. "Oh, yeah. Been damn good. Getting shit done. How about you?"

Will's end was silent for a moment, then his voice came through softer than before. "I've been okay. Keeping it together." He paused for an extended beat. "Thanks for everything, by the way. Last week. I was a mess, and you honestly cheered me up."

"Oh, hey. No problem. I mean, what are friends for?" Dustin said, somewhat airily. He moved on before Will could question when exactly they'd gone from acquaintances to friends. "Speaking of, you wanna maybe go out and get some drinks sometime? Or maybe dinner or a movie, whatever, I'm easy."

There was a long pause. "Yeah, sure." Will replied. "When are you free?"

Dustin may or may not have flailed a little. He took a breath and tried to sound cool and charming. "Whenever you are."

"How about tonight?" Will asked. "Do you play pool? I know this pretty cool billiard bar just outside of town."

Dustin grinned. "You kidding? I'm totally badass at pool."

That was a lie. He was marginal at best. He mentally berated himself for his tendency to be overly-conceited when nervous.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that." Will said, and Dustin was absolutely certain he could hear him smiling.

Dustin's stomach fluttered.

"Looks that way." Dustin responded as coolly as possible as he attempted to suppress the smile that was just starting to sting his cheeks. "So, uh. What time did you wanna meet there?"

"Maybe around 9? I'll text you the address."

"Okay. So I'll see you tonight, then."

"Yeah. See you later, man."

Dustin hung up the phone and blinked a few times in a sort of disbelief. He had a date with Will Schuester.

_No. Not a date._ _Just a casual hangout with a friend._

That reminder caused his excitement to momentarily plunge before he remembered that it was still Will. He'd get to be around him. Hear his laugh. See his smile. Watch his eyes light up when he talked about his kids.

And just like that, he was back to practically vibrating with nerves and anticipation.

Maybe it wasn't a date, but it sure felt like one to Dustin.


End file.
